Double Personnalité
by ShayaSR
Summary: Alors que l'équipage accueille une jeune femme au lourd secret, Zoro commence à se poser des questions sur ces sentiments. Pourquoi est-il jaloux de cette inconnue qui ne se sent en sécurité qu'aux côtés de Sanji ? - Warning ! Rating M pour Yaoi & Lemon au cours de l'histoire !


**DOUBLE PERSONNALITÉ - PARTIE I**

****Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre.  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei. Ainsi que l'histoire d'Uranus et des Armes Antique. En l'occurrence, Shaya sort tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

On raconte qu'il y a plus de mille ans, une bataille titanesque ravagea le monde. Pour stopper cette guerre, le Gouvernement Mondial décida de créer trois armes : Pluton le navire de guerre, Poséidon ou la Princesse Sirène aux pouvoirs hérités et Uranus l'homonculus. Avec ces trois atouts, les représentants des Fondateurs arrêtèrent la tragédie de leur époque. Malheureusement, trop de personnes étaient impliquées dans l'existence des Armes et du « secret » qui avait réduit le monde en un champ de bataille gigantesque. Ces mêmes armes servirent donc une dernière fois : elles détruisirent tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le chaos qu'elles avaient stoppé quelques années avant.

Une fois la paix revenue, du point de vue du Gouvernement, les trois armes furent « rangées », au cas où une nouvelle guerre surviendrait. C'est ainsi que Pluton fut détruit, mais les plans passèrent de générations en générations parmi les grands charpentiers du monde. Poséidon était un pouvoir qui s'héritait et, le Gouvernement Mondial du tout faire pour que la princesse sirène ne retourne pas son terrible pouvoir contre le monde – avec succès. Et Uranus, qui était contre les agissements du gouvernement envers ceux qui connaissaient le « secret », s'enfuit mais fut rapidement rattrapée par un puissant soldat de la Marine qui, ne pouvant la tuer, due la condamner à errer dans une dimension parallèle. Ce même soldat avait un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de faire entrer et sortir des objets, ou être vivants, dans cette dimension.

Malheureusement, le Marine mourut au combat, délaissant Uranus qui se retrouva bloqué dans ce monde dénué de vie et de lumière.

Cent ans passèrent, deux cent ans… Puis arriva les milles ans à errer seule dans cet univers froid. Ce qu'Uranus ignorait, c'est qu'une personne malsaine avait mangé le même fruit qui l'avait condamné il y a dix siècles. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin revoir la lumière du soleil et découvrir qu'elle était arrivé en l'an 1504, en pleine période que les humains appelaient « l'Âge d'Or de la Piraterie ».

Sur un navire dont la proue ressemblait plus à une fleur possédant un visage qu'à un lion, un équipage pirate voguait paisiblement sur les mers du Nouveau Monde. Cet équipage répondait au nom de Mugiwara. Leur capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, venait de repérer une île et, après la confirmation de la navigatrice, Nami, ordonna d'y accoster pour s'y aventurer. Le cuisinier de bord, Sanji, embaucha Usopp, le canonnier et Tony Tony Chopper le médecin, pour l'accompagner chercher des provisions.

Une journée banale en soit. En début de soirée, Sanji décida de faire un barbecue sur la plage, et ainsi ravir ses deux 'mellorines', soit Nico Robin l'archéologue et Nami. Enfin, les autres furent aussi heureux que les deux seules femmes de l'équipage ! Franky, le charpentier, accompagné du musicien, Brook, installa tout l'équipement nécessaire pour cuire la nourriture trouvé par le maître coq. Le seul à ne pas prendre part à l'installation était Roronoa Zoro, le second de l'équipage. Il dormait paisiblement dans la vigie, sans se soucier de l'agitation qu'il y avait en dessous de lui.

Lorsque le repas fut près, Luffy monta chercher son second pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient manger un festin sur la plage. Il redescendit accompagner de Zoro, et celui-ci fut de suite arrêté par la tornade blonde :

**Je ne nourris pas ceux qui n'ont pas aidé à préparer. **

Agacé par cette nouvelle remarque de la part du cuistot, l'ex chasseur de prime parti s'aventurer dans la jungle. Il ne revint qu'en pleine nuit, mais pas comme ses amis pensaient le retrouver…

Zoro avait de profondes lacérations sur tout le corps et avait du mal à respirer. Chopper se précipita vers lui pour le soigner, ainsi que tous les autres. Ils harcelèrent le pauvre bretteur de questions, et ce même bretteur avait l'impression d'avoir un essaim d'abeille dans ses oreilles. Il voyait bien que ses compagnons lui parlaient mais n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Heureusement, le petit renne au nez bleu remarqua qu'il était désorienté et annonça :

**Il est sonné, il a sûrement reçut une onde de choc, ce qui a dû l'envoyer dans les broussailles.**

**Zoro ! ça va ?!** Insista le capitaine.

Pour l'instant il n'entend pas, il faut lui laisser prendre un peu de repos » conclut le médecin.

Ce dernier prit sa forme humanoïde et aida l'épéiste à se rendre jusqu'au Sunny-Go. Tout d'abord surprit de voir son second ainsi, Luffy senti la colère monter en lui et une question trottait dans sa tête : « Qui a pu lui faire ça ? ». Voulant à tout prix connaître la réponse, le brun ordonna à Sanji, Robin et Franky de le suivre, demandant aux autres de veiller sur le navire et sur Zoro.

Ainsi, le quatuor parti dans la jungle, remontant les traces de pas de leur ami et arrivèrent – après plus de deux heures de marche – dans une partie de la forêt complétement ravagé, laissant la lumière de la Lune éclairer l'espace dégagé. Ce que Sanji remarqua en premier était la jeune femme qui se trouvait au milieu de cette clairière. Lorsque le coq termina ses éloges sur la beauté de l'inconnue, il se rendit compte que cette dernière était essoufflée, ses cheveux immaculés – en bataille – lui arrivaient aux genoux et ses vêtements étaient en mauvais états.

**Mademoiselle ?** Se risqua Sanji en avançant d'un pas. **Tout va bien ?**

Cette dite demoiselle se tourna brusquement vers le petit groupe de pirates, ce qui permit à ces derniers de pouvoir détailler son physique : son visage était fin et ses yeux étaient de couleurs différentes, celui de droite était bleu et l'autre noisette. D'après Sanji, son corps était magnifiquement sculpté, elle avait de belles formes là où il fallait.

Mais leur observation se termina rapidement. La jeune femme avait levé une main vers eux et un léger vent souffla dans les cheveux du quatuor. Grâce à leur haki, Sanji et Luffy sentirent le danger arriver et protégèrent respectivement Robin et Franky. Lorsque le capitaine releva la tête, une seconde clairière été apparu à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant.

**Vous croyez que cette femme qui a blessé Zoro ?** Demanda Luffy.

**Sûrement**, approuva Sanji. **Bête comme il est, il n'a pas dû se méfier.**

**C'est toi qui dis ça ?** Ironisa Franky.

Robin n'avait pas pris part à la courte discussion, trop occupée à observer leur ennemie. Lorsqu'elle se souvint enfin où elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une femme pouvant créer des ondes de chocs et des espaces sous pression, Luffy était déjà parti pour la battre.

**Attend Luffy ! S'empressa l'archéologue. Ne l'approche pas !**

Sa requête étonna ses amis qui lui demandèrent la raison de son inquiétude apparente sur son visage habituellement serein.

**Tu n'arriveras pas à la battre**, poursuivit Robin.

**Elle a blessé Zoro !** Riposta le brun.

**On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit elle !** Protesta Sanji.

C'est bien elle, le coupa l'archéologue, provoquant un silence parmi le groupe. Je sais que ça peut paraître invraisemblable mais il s'agit d'une Arme Antique. »

Les trois garçons restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation. Le premier à revenir à la réalité fut le cuisinier qui s'empressa de rajouter en désignant la jeune inconnue :

**Sans vouloir mettre en doute tes connaissances Robin-chan, mais une créature aussi magnifique ne peut pas être une des trois Armes Antiques !**

**C'est pourtant le ca**s, lâcha la présumée Arme Antique.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

**Mon nom est Uranus, je suis la troisième Arme**, continua la jeune femme.** Tu as l'air de t'y connaître sur nous, femme.**

**Je suis archéologue, mon nom est Nico Robin la dernière représentante des historiens de l'île O'Hara. Et je suis la seule à pouvoir lire les Poneglyphes.**

**Poneglyphes…** murmura Uranus.** Alors, tu dois savoir où se trouve les plans de Pluton et si Poséidon est de retour à cette époque.**

**En effet. Les plans de Pluton ont été détruits il y a trois ans. Voici le dernier charpentier à en avoir eu la charge. Et oui, Poséidon est revenu.**

L'homonculus chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis reprit en s'adressant à Luffy.

**Désolé d'avoir attaqué ton ami tout à l'heure. Je pensais qu'il faisait partie du Gouvernement Mondial.**

**Zoro ?!** S'esclaffa le brun. **Agent du Gouvernement ?! Hahahaha !**

Intrigué par la réaction du jeune homme au chapeau de paille, Uranus ne prêta pas attention à l'homme blond qui s'approchait d'elle en retirant sa veste. C'est lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules qu'elle fit un bon en arrière, se retournant vivement pour faire face à Sanji.

**Oh ! Désolé !** S'excusa le cuisinier.** Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il l'avait simplement couverte de sa veste de costume.

**Je pensais que les Armes étaient redoutées dans le monde entier même aujourd'hui**, s'étonna-t-elle.

**Oh tu sais, avec notre équipage, rien n'est normal !** Rigola Sanji.** Puis tu n'as pas l'air si effroyable que ça pour une Arme Antique.**

**Elle a tué plus de trois cent mille personnes de sang-froid**, lâcha Robin.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du trio de garçons. A l'idée qu'un si joli minois puisse avoir plus de mille ans et qu'elle ait tué autant de gens…

**S'ils m'ont fait errer dans cette dimension durant dix siècles ce n'est pas pour rien**, riposta Uranus.** J'ai été créé pour tuer et arrêter les guerres, mais pas pour faire taire ceux qui connaissaient le « secret ».**

**Quel secret ?** Questionna naïvement Luffy.

**Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer par la suite**, prévint l'homonculus avec un regard froid.** Alors ne m'oblige pas à te le révéler.**

Plus confiante, Uranus se détendit et raconta comment elle était revenue à la lumière. Un nom étonna le quatuor : Marshall D. Teach.

**Le Marine qui m'a condamné avait le même Fruit du Démon que cet homme**, relata la jeune femme.** J'ai réussi à sortir de cette dimension par pur hasard.**

Elle ne put continuer son histoire : l'estomac du capitaine se mit à grogner. Sanji demanda donc à Robin s'ils ne courraient aucun risque s'il lui proposait de venir avec eux et ainsi lui servir quelque chose à boire et à manger.

**Je pense que nous ne craignons rien**, assura l'historienne.

Le maître coq invita donc Uranus et le petit groupe continua de parler sur le chemin du retour.

**Dit, Anus, t'as mangé un Fruit du Démon** **?** Demanda un Luffy totalement à côté de la plaque.

**C'est Uranus imbécile !** S'énerva le blond.

**Appelez-moi Shaya**, exigea cette dernière. **C'est le nom que mon créateur m'a donné. Et pour répondre à ta question, Monkey D. Luffy, je n'ai pas mangé de Fruit du Démon.**

**Comment tu connais mon nom ?! **

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire mystérieux de la part de la jeune femme. Etrangement, elle ne connaissait que le prénom de Luffy, mais ignorait ceux de ses amis. Ils se présentèrent donc chacun leur tour avant d'apercevoir le Thousand Sunny.

**Ils sont rentrés !** Cria Usopp du navire en voyant ses compagnons.

Tous vinrent les accueillir sur la plage, sauf Zoro qui se reposait à l'infirmerie. Nami remarqua la présence de Shaya et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir :

**C'est qui cette femme ?**

**Voici Shaya-chan**, présenta Sanji. **Elle était seule dans la jungle donc nous lui avons proposé de venir manger quelque chose.**

**Tu n'es pas blessée ?** Demanda Chopper à Uranus, voyant la maigreur de la jeune femme.

**Non, mais j'espère que votre ami n'a rien de grave…**

**C'est toi qui as blessé Zoro ?** S'étonna Usopp.

Le petit renne remarqua que Shaya avait du mal à rester debout, ils rentrèrent tous dans la cuisine et Sanji lui servit un encas en attendant que le dîner soit près. Durant ce temps, Uranus relata le moment où Zoro et elle avaient combattu :

**Un groupe d'humains en avait après moi, j'ai cru que votre compagnon en faisait partie et il m'a attaqué sans raison apparente.**

**Imbécile de Marimo**, soupira Sanji en déposant une assiette devant la jeune femme. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute Shaya-chan, c'est lui qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre ennemis et amis.**

_Amis_…

Shaya était un homonculus, soit un être humain créé par la science. Elle était dénuée de sentiments et ne connaissait ni l'amitié, ni l'amour. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un nouveau mot, puisqu'à son époque elle était considérée comme une Arme redoutable et non comme une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

**Shaya-chan ? **

Cette dernière sorti de ses songes et regarda Sanji dans les yeux.

**Tout va bien ?** S'inquiéta le blond.

**Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées…**

Voyant qu'elle ne touchait pas à son assiette, Luffy tenta de lui usurper sa nourriture mais fut rapidement arrêter par le maître coq qui l'envoya dans le mur avec son pied.

**Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci beaucoup de l'intention**, sourit Shaya à Sanji.

**Tu es sûre ?** Insista Chopper. **Tu es un peu maigre pour ta taille, j'aimerais t'ausculter.**

**Merci pour de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien**, certifia la jeune femme en se levant.

**Tu ne vas pas partir !** S'étonna Usopp.

**Je ne veux pas vous déranger, surtout que j'ai blessé votre ami.**

**Il s'en remettra**, la rassura Luffy entre deux bouchées.

Shaya lui sourit puis rendit la veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules à son propriétaire. Celui-ci la reprit et accompagna Uranus dehors, pour essayer de la convaincre de rester. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était mal alaise avec les autres.

**Ça**** ne dérange personne que tu restes encore**, tenta-t-il.

**C'est juste que c'est la première fois que des humains sont aussi intentionnés envers moi…** se confia-t-elle. **Tout se chamboule dans ma tête… **

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, Sanji prit le temps de regarder son visage en détaille. Le plus étrange était ses yeux l'un marron, l'autre bleu. Ses longs cheveux immaculés avaient des reflets argentés sous la lueur de la Lune, rendant sa peau plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**Je suis supposée ne ressentir aucune tristesse, aucune gêne**, reprit la jeune femme.** Mais pourtant, je suis mal alaise vis-à-vis de ton ami. Je ne voulais pas le blesser…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est coriace ! Il a subi des blessures bien plus graves que celles-là.**

Shaya garda une fois de plus le silence. Elle regardait la mer, les yeux vides. Son visage était neutre mais Sanji avait l'œil pour voir quand les femmes étaient soucieuses. Il remit sa veste sur les épaules d'Uranus et lui dit gentiment :

**Reste au moins te reposer cette nuit.**

Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le cuisinier, celui-ci senti un léger frisson lui parcourir le dos. Cette femme est vraiment une des Armes Antiques ?

**Merci…**

Elle avait baissé la tête en rougissant. Elle ne venait pas de dire qu'elle était supposée être dénuée de sentiments humains ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Sanji. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la reconduisit dans la cuisine.

**Anus ! T'es revenu !** Se réjouit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

**Anus ?!** Répéta Nami.

**Uranus**, rectifia Robin. **C'est le nom d'une Arme Antique.**

**Pourquoi il appelle Shaya-san ainsi** ? Demanda Brook.

**Shaya est le nom que mon –**

**Que son père lui a donné**, la coupa Sanji. **Sur le chemin du retour on a parlé des Armes Antiques avec Robin-chan alors Luffy a confondu.**

**Je n'ai pas confondu !** S'opposa le brun en faisait une mine boudeuse.

Sanji lui lança un regard noir et le capitaine s'empressa de rajouter :

**Ah… peut-être que t'as raison… **

Comme la nuit était déjà bien avancée, tous allèrent se coucher. Sanji apporta une couverture et un oreiller à Shaya qui était restée sur le sofa de la cuisine.

**Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas**, fit Chopper avant de quitter la cuisine en compagnie du blond.

Uranus resta un moment à écouter le pas des deux garçons s'éloigner, puis un silence pesant s'installa dans la vaste pièce. Pourquoi Sanji l'avait empêché de dire qu'elle était une homonculus ?

Elle avait aussi oublié de dire, n'étant pas humaine, qu'elle ne dormait pas et ne connaissait pas la fatigue. Elle soupira en regardant le linge de lit à côté d'elle. _La nuit risque d'être longue, Shaya_… se dit-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le bruit provenant de l'infirmerie. C'est lorsque Zoro en sorti – se croyant le seul éveillé – qu'elle sursauta et se levant d'un bon.

**Qu'est-ce ?!** S'étonna le bretteur. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!**

**Désolé pour tout à l'heure**, s'empressa de dire Shaya. **Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Tu ne réponds pas à ma question**, s'énerva Zoro en empoigna son sabre blanc.

**Luffy-san m'a proposé de rester ici pour la nuit.**

**Luffy ne laisserais jamais une inconnue, ayant blessé un de ses amis, seule sur son navire.**

Shaya reculant d'un pas lorsque Zoro dégaina son sabre en disant sa phrase. Le bretteur n'avait aucune confiance en cette femme et il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle soit sans surveillance sur le Sunny.

**Shaya-chan, j'ai oublié de –** commença Sanji en entrant, il analysa rapidement la situation et vit Zoro avec son sabre sorti. **Marimo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça pointé vers Shaya-chan ?!**

**Shaya ?!** S'énerva le dit marimo. **Cette femme m'a attaqué sans raison et je la retrouve en plein nuit ici !**

**Elle t'a seulement pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !** La défendit Sanji.

Zoro ne répondit rien. Le blond se plaça entre lui et Uranus, pour l'inciter à baisser son arme. Après avoir regardé attentivement la jeune femme apeurée, le bretteur rangea son sabre et s'adressa à son compagnon :

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?**

**Je n'allais pas laisser une jeune femme seule dans une jungle**, répliqua Sanji.

**Toi et ton esprit chevaleresque débile…**

**Désolé d'avoir un cœur, tronche d'algue.**

**Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tronche d'algue ?!**

**Et elle me dit quoi la tronche d'algue ?!**

Une nouvelle dispute s'engagea entre le bretteur et le cuisinier. Shaya regardait la scène sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent aux mains – enfin aux jambes et aux sabres – la jeune femme se plaça entre les deux Sanji s'arrêta net et Zoro aurait bien voulu continuer son attaque, mais il aurait reçu les foudres de son capitaine et du blond.

Ce dernier fut surprit de voir Uranus se tourner vers le bretteur et dire :

**Si ma présence te dérange, je partirais demain matin avant que tes amis ne se réveillent. Sanji-san m'a proposé de rester ici pour la nuit et je resterais pour lui faire plaisir.**

**Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tous les tuer pendant qu'ils dorment paisiblement ?** S'emporta Zoro.

**Il m'est impossible de tuer ceux qui portent la Volonté du D.**

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Histoire écrite sur un coup de tête et j'ignore encore s'il y aura une suite au chapitre 3 qui est déjà écrit ! :)

Une petite review ? :3


End file.
